A computer, or host, connects to a network through an adapter that parses, or separates, each frame received over the network. The adapter may be known as a host Ethernet adapter (HEA).
Adapters typically receive and store frames over a network. After a frame is received, it may be passed along, opened, filtered and checked for validity. One problem with this is that it may take some time to receive the entire frame, then begin the work or parsing, filtering and checking validity.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for parsing, filtering and computing the checksum in a host Ethernet adapter (HEA). The present invention addresses such a need.